Naruto : Turbo Force
by Crescent Soul
Summary: Divatox has return to take over the world. So it's up to a brand new team of power rangers to stop her. Naruto and six of his friends must save the world before it's to late. NarutoxSakura Pairing
1. Turbo Force Form

At the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi, Naruto, and Kakashi stood facing the other six chosen kids and their parents/guardian, Nara Shikaku , Jack Haruno, Inoichi Yamanaka ,Chōza Akimichi, Itachi Uchiha , and Might Guy. "Alright, what did the little hellion do this time?" asked Jack , glaring at Naruto.

"The only thing Naruto did was create for us a new Special Ops team," said the Hokage, "but before I get into that, there's some information you need to know." He handed the parents and guardians a scroll.

Reading the scroll, the adults were soon in shock, but quickly came to their senses. "That snake has a lot to pay for," said Inoichi. "You believe the information?" asked Kakashi.

"We do, since it explains better than anything we've theorized," said Shikaku.

"Naruto, would you like for them to know?" asked Sarutobi, pointing to the other children.

"Know what?" asked Sasuke.

"My burden," said Naruto. "Yes, I would like for them to know, as it's not good for us to have secrets if we're going to be working together, and I feel that I can fully trust them."

This must be big, so I will make sure that I live up to that trust," said Shikamaru.

The Sandaime Hokage then told the group about what really happened five years ago, how Naruto found his new home and their new training center, how Naruto told the Hokage and Kakashi about it, finding out about the Power Rangers, and making plans to set it up as a Special Ops team connected to the Hokage and the Hokage alone. "Are you sure about this?" asked Itachi.

"Now, with your permission, I would like to start the kids on a training regimen with the holograms of the previous Rangers," said Sarutobi. "Why do I get the feeling this will be troublesome?" muttered Shikamaru to himself.

jiji asked Naruto.

yes Naruto said Sarutobi.

I would like to show them my red ranger form said Naruto.

ok Naruto said Sarutobi.

Hokage-sama asked Jack Haruno.

yes Haruno-san said Sarutobi.

What does Naruto mean that he will show us his red ranger form asked Jack.

you will see said Sarutobi.

Naruto asked Sarutobi.

yes jiji said Naruto.

show them your red ranger form said Sarutobi.

right jiji said Naruto.

RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER Said Naruto

After Naruto said that a red light came over him and after the red light left Naruto was in his ranger form.

Ino and other kids can only say one word "wow".

The adults were so shock, but quickly came to their senses." so that Naruto's ranger form said Jack.

yes it is said Sarutobi.

power down said Naruto.

you all may go home but before I forget tomorrow is that the teams will be formed said Sarutobi.

Hai said the parents/guardians.

bye everyone said Naruto.

bye Naruto said Choji and the other kids.

so the kids and their parents/guardians left.

bye jiji and Kakashi said Naruto.

bye Naruto said both Sarutobi and Kakashi.

after that Naruto left to the turbo commom center.


	2. Turbo Rangers Up

The next day, the seven newest genin trooped into Iruka's classroom. Iruka wasn't there yet, but most of the graduates were.

As the seven Rangers entered, most of the class had this thought.

They are so COOL!

As the group took their seats, Iruka entered and looked at the graduates.

For nine of these kids, this will be the last time I see them in this classroom outside of visits,

thought Iruka. He then looks at the Rangers. _Damn, those uniforms are better than the standard chunin stuff! Whoops, better start my speech now._

Iruka gave his usual speech about the responsibilities of being a ninja of Konoha, then announced the team-ups.

"Team..." Iruka announces 1-6 and their Jonin senseis, then gets to the ones we want to hear. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki . Jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Jonin sensei Yuhei Kurenai. Team 9 will be Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee. Jonin sensei Might Guy. Team 10 will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Your senseis will be meeting you here after lunch. Dismissed."

Once out on the school grounds, Naruto once again heard the voice of the class emo.

"Hey, dobe. Where'd you get that uniform?" asked Suigetsu.

"It was a graduation present from my apdoted mother, " said Naruto.

"Why do you guys have similar suits?" asked Karin.

"That information will be revealed this evening at 5 in front of the Hokage Tower," said Sakura.

"Well then, in the mean time, fight me, dobe!" said Suigetsu.

" Suigetsu, I'll say this one more time. You're fighting for the wrong reasons. First it was just to see how strong you are, now it's to see if you're strong enough to face Itachi," said Naruto. "Neither are reasons to fight, and before you even open your mouth, think a moment. It's not cowardice to walk away from a fight, but it is noble to do so for the right reasons. It is not noble to start a fight, but it is cowardly to do so for the wrong reasons. And your reasons are very wrong." With that, Naruto and the others just walk away, leaving one very confused rookie of the year and his two friends.

* * *

After lunch, the seven Rangers, plus Neji, Tenten, shino, Hiunata and kiba were taken to Training Ground 12 for introductions by their teachers. The group had asked to stay together for the introductions, as they had information to give their senseis.

"Okay, now that we know about each other, what's this information you have to share with us?" asked Kakshi

Looking at each other, Naruto nodded and said, "I think it's better if we show you. Can you put up a privacy jutsu, please?"

Asuma placed the jutsu, and his students, plus Naruto and the other three rangers, stood up. "Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba, could you stand by our senseis?" asked Rock Lee. Neji and the other three quickly moved, and the others got into position.

"Ready?" called Naruto.

"Ready," replied the others.

"Shift into turbo"

" Red Lightning Turbo Power" said Naruto.

" Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" said Shikamaru.

" Desert Thunder Turbo Power" said Choji.

" Dune Star Turbo Power" said Ino.

" Wind Chaser Turbo Power" said Sakura.

" Phantom Turbo Power" said Sasuke.

" Senturion Turbo Power" said Rock Lee.

A bright flash appeared in front of the four senseis and five other genin, and when it was gone, instead of the seven genin, there stood seven helmeted figures, each represented by a color.

Just then the front of the helmets opened up, revealing the faces of the seven genin.

"Naruto, just what is going on?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto and the others explained what happened on Naruto's fifth birthday, and everything that's happened since. During the explanation the Rangers powered down.

"So you six, plus Lee, have been training to use these Ranger powers, Kyuubi was blinded by rage at Orochimaru when he attacked, and gave Naruto a very cool bloodline?" asked Kakashi.

"That's it in a nutshell," said Sakura.

"What kind of bloodline did the fox give you, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, wary about the demon's gift.

"I'll show you. Hey, Shikamaru. Remember when you asked me if I could take you up into the clouds?"

Shikamaru nodded, then gained a look of surprise. "You don't mean..."

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi showed me an animal that can do it. Once I transform, climb on." Looking at the others, he said, "If you want to come along, you can climb on, too."

"Naruto what are you do..." was all Tenten got to say when Naruto changed into a gigantic eagle, 20' tall from head to claw. Leaning down, Naruto allowed Shikamaru to jump on and settle down, then looked at the others.

Everyone stood still for a second, then followed Shikamaru up onto Naruto's now powerful back. Using chakra to hold them in place, Kakashi said, "Okay, Naruto, we're on."

Naruto nodded, then started forward, flapping his enormous wings. After three steps, Naruto launched into the air, quickly gaining height into the sky.

The genin and their senseis whooped with joy as Naruto climbed higher and higher. Soon Naruto leveled out and glided through the sky. It wasn't long before they came across some clouds. Naruto banked right and headed straight into one for a moment, as he knew how wet a cloud can get.

Feeling the moisture on their bodies while in the cloud, the ninjas quickly ran their hands through the clouds before Naruto left it.

"That was awesome!" yelled Choji over the wind. Naruto dropped into warmer winds, which allowed the ninjas to quickly dry. Naruto then slowly dropped back down to the training ground they started from and landed. After the others got off, he changed back to normal.

Shikamaru looked at his friend with his eyes shining. "Thank you, my friend. That was an experience I'll never forget."

"You're welcome, Shikamaru," said Naruto. To Kakshi, he said, "My Bloodline allows me to change into any animal, so long as I've seen it. The creature I became was called a roc."

"A bloodline that is useful, no matter what the situation," said Asuma. "Spying, attacking and defending, transportation... it's all yours!"

"There is more information to be given, but that will have to wait until five tonight," said Sasuke.

"That's right, my father's making an announcement to the village tonight," said Asuma. "Something tells me that it involves your Ranger powers."

"It does, but we can't say anything more until tonight," said Sakura.

"We understand," said Neji.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time for out tests. We just want to see if you can work together without killing each other, as well as what you know," said Kakashi.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Ino. Follow me to Training Ground 11," said Asuma, and the four of them left.

" Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee. Follow me to Training Ground 15," said Might Guy, and the four of them left.

" Shino, Hinata, Kiba. Follow me to Training Ground 8, " said Kurenai, and the four of them left.

"Now it's time for my little test," said Kakashi with a feral grin. Naruto and his teamates just gulped.

* * *

Five o'clock came and it found the entire village in the square in front of the Kage Tower.

"Citizens of Konohagakure! For years we have been in a weakened position of strength with the other countries, but now we have an advantage over them that will ensure the safety of not only this village, but also the Land of Fire!" shouted Sarutobi to the crowd.

"Seven years ago, we stumbled across an ancient base constructed long before the Cataclysm that made our world what it is today. With the technology found in this base, I created a team that is attached to the Hokage's office, and only the Hokage can command them. They will still go on regular missions, but for specialty missions, they answer to me and only me. May I present: Power Ranger - Turbo Force!"

High above the crowd, five hang gliders flew. Once over the stage, the users dropped down in a spiral pattern. Meanwhile, two motor sounds were heard from behind the crowd, soon followed by two motorbikes launching over their heads heading towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these are Power Rangers - Turbo Force," said the Hokage. "As I name them, they will demorph and show you who they are. First up, the Senturion Ranger; Rock Lee." The Senturion Ranger flashed and Rock Lee, in a Black Leather uniform with Drak blue piping appeared.

"Next, the Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green Turbo Force Rangers; Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Choji." The four followed Lee's example and appeared in their uniforms.

"The Phantom Ranger; Sasuke." One more flashe, and Sasuke appeared.

"And finally, the Red Turbo Force Ranger and team leader; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." The Red Ranger flashed, and in the same black uniform, the blond ninja that, until the village knew his true name, was the most hated person in the village, appeared.

The crowd gasped in shock. "You mean he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage?!" shouted a villager.

"Yeah, and the Kyuubi is royally pissed at the people of this village for attacking a kid just because of something said kid had no control over," said Naruto.

"You know?" asked another villager.

"I do, and I know why he attacked. He thought we were hiding Orochimaru who had killed his family, even though the Snake Sannin was banished from the village a week before."

The villagers were stunned. None of them had ever looked into why Kyuubi had attacked, they were all stuck in their own pain and thoughts of revenge. Hearing that it was neither Naruto's nor Kyuubi's absolute fault put a major damper on things.

"All Kyuubi wanted to do was live in peace. He didn't care what happened to us in our lives, though he did help out ninja and other travelers whenever said help was needed, as there were many pitfalls in the forest where he lived and he was the guide," said Naruto. Some of the merchants and ninja who remembered traveling through the Kyuubi Forest remembered that the fox did help them and hanged their heads in shame.

"But what about the families he destroyed?" asked a chunin.

"That's life!" yelled the Hokage back. "Do you seek revenge against a ninja from another village if your family was murdered in war? No, you move on, which is what this village should have done years ago."

"Now, for the most part, the Rangers will still count as regular ninjas," said Sarutobi. "If the village is attacked, or if a mission comes up that requires their Ranger powers, then they report directly to me, or whoever the Hokage is. Oh, there's one more thing we need to show. Go ahead, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Alpha 10, is everything ready?" he asked, using the communicator function of the morpher.

"Yep," replied the voice of the robot from the morpher. "The zords are online, including the auxiliary ones."

"Great. Ready?" Naruto asked the others. They replied, "Ready!"

"Shift into turbo"

" Red Lightning Turbo Power" said Naruto.

" Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" said Shikamaru.

" Desert Thunder Turbo Power" said Choji.

" Dune Star Turbo Power" said Ino.

" Wind Chaser Turbo Power" said Sakura.

" Phantom Turbo Power" said Sasuke.

" Senturion Turbo Power" said Rock Lee.

The crown looked on in awe as the Rangers powered up again, all save for two: Suigetsu and Haruno Karin. Suigetsu was pissed that he wasn't a chosen as a Ranger, as he felt that he as an enlit, should have everything. Karin was pissed because they were upstaging her Suigetsu.

"Okay, Alpha, send them out," said Naruto.

"Launching the zords," replied Alpha.

All around Konoha, energy gates appeared. Each one releasing a different zord: The Red Lightning Turbozord, The Mountain Blaster Turbozord, The Desert Thunder Turbozord, The Dune Star Turbozord, The Wind Chaser Turbozord,The Robo Racer Turbozord and The Artillatron Turbozord. Each Ranger went into their respective zord.

"Time to form the Megazords," said The Turbo Force Rangers.

The Red Lightning Turbozord forms the head and upper torse for the Turbo Megazord. The Mountain Blaster Turbozord forms the lower torse, thight, upper legs, and chestplate for the Turbo Megazord. The Desert Thunder Turbozord forms the lower right leg for the Turbo Megazord. The Dune Star Turbozord forms the lower left leg for the Turbo Megazord. The Wind Chaser Turbozord splits and forms the arms for the Tubo Megazord.

"Turbo Megazord!" called the Wind Ninja Rangers.

Meanwhile, Robo Racer when from Cruiser Mode to Megazord Mode.

"Robo Racer Megazord Mode!" called The Senturion Ranger.

The Artillatron Turbozord when from Carrier Mode to Megazord Mode.

"Artillation Megazord Mode!" called the Green Samurai Ranger.

The crowd looked on in awe as the megazords stood around Konoha. It was then that Suigetsu spoke up.

"I demand that I be placed on the Turbo Force team!" he yelled to the Hokage.

"Sorry, Suigetsu, but that would be impossible," said the Hokage. "Not only are there no more morphers to use, but the base scanned everyone in the village, and only those six that have the morphers can use them. No one else can."

"What?! That's impossible! We Hozuki can do anything!" screamed Suigetsu.

"Except get laid," said Ino as she and the other Rangers came back to the stage, which caused the other Ranger, as well as most of the crowd to snigger. Suigetsu and Karin just fumed.

The Hokage, who, though he kept a calm face outside, was laughing like crazy inside, said, " Before you all leave I going to tell you what the fourth told me before he left to seal the fox in his son; he told me that he did a marriage contart between his son Naruto and the Haruno Clan head's daughter Sakura."

" Lord Hokage when do me and sakura-chan get married" asked Naruto.

" You will marry sakura after the Chunin Exams and everyone may leave" said The Hokage.

The crowd hadn't dispersed yet. "Hokage-sama, there's one thing we'd like to do first." said one of the villagers. The Hokage nodded.

Turning to Naruto, the villager said, "Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto, we the villagers would like to apologize to you for our treatment of you since the Kyuubi attack. We are not doing this because of your name or because of your status as a Ranger, but because we realize we gave in to the anger and the hate that was abundant in the village, and that was wrong. It will take time for the pain to go away, but we promise not to do the things we have been doing and make a fresh start." The other villagers nodded solemnly.

Naruto thought it over. "It is very easy to give in to the hate and the anger. We live in fear, never knowing if this is the day we die. We lash out at things that are different and don't want to try to understand. But I do understand. In order to live, one must be able to grow, to change. No one day is the same as the last. Things change all the time, and we as people must grow with it. If I had given in to the anger and the hate, I doubt I would be here now. I accept your apology, if all of you can promise me one thing."

"What thing is that?" asked a female villager warily.

"Just continue learning. Being set in our ways is what got us up to this point in the first place. Just because a person has grown up, doesn't mean the learning has to stop. I plan to study everything I can. Doesn't matter if I can use it or not, just so long as I continue to learn. Besides, maybe something I learn can help someone else down the road," said Naruto.

The villagers smiled. "I think we can do that," said the female villager. "I work at the library. Come by sometime, and I'll set you up with a library card, as I know you don't have one."

"Sure, and thank you," said Naruto.


	3. Mission: Wave

Life in Konoha improved much after the big reveal. Naruto was actually able to talk with people and help them when they needed it, and they in turn found a polite young man who loves the village and its people. Naruto and the others also has a way with kids, which is especially helpful for those parents who want a night away from their children. Naruto eventually started a babysitting service for genin and the occasional young chunin in need of extra cash.

This isn't to say that Konoha was a fairy-tale village. Danzo keeps trying to circumvent the Hokage when it comes to Turbo Force,but since its creation in the village is an absolute executive order, he can't get around it. It finally got to the point where Sarutobi had Danzo executed on the spot for acts of treason. Upon finding out that ROOT was still active, he sent three black op teams, as well as Ninja Storm, to deal with them. The black ops took out the active members of ROOT, while Ninja Storm captured the recruits. Most of them are still with Inochi for de-programing.

Meanwhile, Naruto was quickly finding out that genin life was not all its cracked up to be.

"Come on, tighter, tighter..." whispered Naruto and Sasuke as they watched the wife of the Fire Daimyo squeeze the life out of her precious cat, Tora. It seemed like every half-hour they were chasing that damned cat.

"Well, Team Seven,it looks like there's time for a few more missions," said the Hokage. "We have a fence to be painted, a yard to be mowed, or..."

"Tora, come back!"

"... you can chase down Tora again."

A twitch appeared under Naruto's left eye. "Hogake-sama, please don't take this the wrong way, but... GET US A BETTER MISSION! WE ARE GOING STIR-CRAZY!" yelled the leader of Turbo Force.

Iruka was about to tell them off, but Sarutobi then said, "I was wondering when one of you would snap." Three more twitches join Naruto's in synchronized movement. "I have a C-rank mission, but I want you to undertake it with Teams Nine,Ten and Six as a joint mission."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to end up hospitalizing the teme on this mission?" asked Naruto to no-one in particular.

"Now, Naruto, be nice. You never know when you're going to have to team up with him," said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, this is the same guy who, two years ago, after a training match with one of the other students, said 'That is what happens to trash that gets in my way'. I was the only one who looked at his eyes when he said that, and they held absolutely no compassion in them," said Naruto. "If memory serves, that same student quit the academy that very afternoon and is currently working in a bakery."

I doubt it," said Sasuke. "More than likely he's suppressing his nature in order to get training from Yamato. Once he figures he's learned enough from his jonin-sensei, he'll leave to find a stronger teacher."

"I hate to say it, but they're right," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, they found Yamto standing in the doorway."My team's on it's way here. I just came early to talk about Suigetsu."

"That bad, huh?" asked Sarutobi.

"The boy is impossible. He wants everything handed to him on a silver platter, and when he's not complaining about that, he's bitching about how it's unfair that, as he calls Naruto, the 'dobe' got abilities and powers that he should have gotten so he could go and kill his brother, and Kain's no better. She won't train because she feels that her precious Suigetsu won't like her sweaty. At least Jugo will train," said Yamto. Looking at Naruto, he continued. "I don't know how you put up with those two in the academy."

"Believe me, I wanted to stick a ten-foot pole up their, well, rears many a time. I even came close one time. I had even worked up a puppet show for them called 'The Delusional Duo... on a stick!'," said Naruto, which got a laugh from everyone in the office. Once that was over, Naruto continued. "I have an idea, but we need to talk it out real quick. Teams huddle. Kakashi-sensei, Yamto, join in, too."

The thirdteen of them had just finished the huddle when Yamto's team had walked in. Jugo hadn't changed much. He was still the husky lad they remembered from the Academy, but now he had some muscle to go with it.

Suigetsu looked like his face had frozen in the form of a permanent scowl. He still looked at Naruto and the others with absolute greed.

"Teams Seven,Nine,Ten,and Six are going to join together for a joint C-rank mission," said the Hokage. "Both teams are going to be guarding Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave, from bandits while he builds a bridge connecting Wave with the mainland. Iruka, would you bring Tazuna in, please?"

Tazuna the bridge builder was drunker than a skunk when he entered the Mission Room. When he saw thefour genin teams, well, let's just say that the filter between his brain and his mouth wasn't active at the time.

"These are the ones who will protect me? The four adults would be alright, as would the seven in the black leather big kid with red-orange hair might prove useful, but the other two look like they belong in an after-school special on TV," he said as he pulled out a bottle of sake.

Tazuna had just brought the bottle to his lips when it had shattered. What caused it to shatter was Suigetsu throwing a kunai through it.

"Now, now, Suigetsu. Killing the client defeats the purpose of accepting the mission to protect him," said Yamto while Tazuna sweat-drops.

"Everyone meet at the East Gate at 9 AM tomorrow morning. Pack for at least a three-week trip. Do not be late, or I will show you why you don't get me angry," said Yamto, looking pointedly at Kakashi while saying this.

The four teams and the client met at the East Gate on time, even Kakashi was, relatively, on time, and by that I mean he was only a minute late.

Team Six looked over at Teams Seven,Nine and Ten. "Where's all your stuff?" asked Karin, seeing the other teams without their backpacks.

"In sealing scrolls," replied Naruto, as he, and the other genin pulled out their scrolls to show them to the others. Suigetsu and Karin scowled at the fact that the other teams knew something they didn't. What those two didn't know is that this was going to be a common theme throughout this trip.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we can start, but first, I want the 12 of you to draw straws," said Kakashi, holding out his hand.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Karin.

"We're going to make this mission a leadership test. Whoever gets the short straw will become the leader for this mission, unless something really dangerous comes up, then we'll step in," said Asuma.

"Oh, you should just make Suigetsu the leader. There's no need for this," said Karin.

"No. We're going to do this democratically. So you first Karin." Karin drew a straw. It was a long one.

"Suigetsu, you're next." The emo-kid also drew a long straw.

"I demand a recount!" yelled Suigesu.

"You lost, get over it. You're turn, Jugo." And again, a long straw.

"Sasuke." Sasuke drew, and another long straw came up.

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is heading?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Ino" Ino drew, and another long straw came up.

"The other genin drew the last of the long straw."

"Naruto, if you'll just make this official," said Kakashi.

"Why me?" he asked as he drew the short straw.

"Well, now that we have out leader, what will we do?" asked Might Guy.

SO_ getting pranked when we get back,_ though Naruto. Out loud, he said, "I want everyone in this ,Shikamaru,and Suigetsu you three are in front. Ino,Sakura,Karin,and TenTen,I want you with Tazuna six feet behind Shikamaru, Sasuke,and ,Jugo, and Rock Lee will be two feet on the left flank, I'll be in the same position with Neji on the right. Kakashi-sensei,Yamto-sensei,Guy-sensei,and Asuma-sensei, you're on the rear, same spacing from the middle group."

"Why should we follow your orders?" asked a pissed Suigetsu.

Naruto went up to him, grabbed his shirt, and pull him close to his face. "Because I'm now in charge. We may have the same rank, but our senseis named me the leader. I won't do anything now, but believe me, I will be writing you up for insubordination if you even think about disobeying any order I give. Do you understand?" asked Naruto with a snarl.

Suigetsu, looking like he just wet his pants, nodded fervently.

"Good," said Naruto. "Now, let's quit wasting time. Everyone get in formation." Once set in their positions, Naruto said, "Alright, Move out!"

Good job with the brat, kit,

said Kyuubi after they left the gate.

Thanks, Kyuubi,

thought Naruto. _I hope he gets out of that attitude of his soon, but I doubt that will happen._

One can only hope, the rest is up to him.

Five hours into the trip, Jugo reported a puddle along the side of the road.

"It hasn't rained in two weeks," said TenTen. "Why would there be a puddle?"

"Genjutsu. But why would there be ninjas on our path?" asked Asuma.

Don't know. Since we, as genin, aren't in the Bingo Book, they're either after Tazuna or you four. Let's at least act normally until we find out just what they're after. Kiba, give Akamaru a break," said Naruto.

Shikamaru and the other rangers nodded,and the group resumed their journey. After a few minutes, they came across the puddle and walked past it. Once Kakashi, Yamto,Asuma,and Might guy had passed, the genjutsu was dropped, and two ninja with Kiri hitai-ate and a chain bound to their left and right wrist, respectively, wrapped the chain around the four jonin senseis and shredded them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura,TenTen,and Karin, protect Tazuna! Sasuke,Shikamaru,Choji,and Suigetsu, attack right claw! Me, Jugo,Neji,and Rock Lee got left claw! Keep them as far apart as possible so they can't use the chain!" yelled Naruto, who launched his attack at his chosen opponent.

The Oni Brothers, surprised that a genin saw through the weakness of using a chain like they do, quickly removed the chain from their gauntlets and let it drop to the ground.

"I'm surprised you forced us to do that," said Naruto's opponent.

"I'm surprised you actually did that," said Naruto, who dashed to the fallen chain and grabbed it. Using chakra to stiffen a foot length of it, Naruto starts using it as a whip on the Kiri nuke-nin. Said ninja was trying to block, but all that did for him was to end up with the claws on his left gauntlet destroyed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Shikamaru,Choji,and Suigetsu were fairing just as well as Naruto. Sasuke used Fire satyle: Grand Fireballs jutsu and sent ten fireballs at the nuke-nin. Five of them hit the claw, which heated up to the point where they had become melted and bent. Suigetsu used Earth satyle: mud wave at the nuke-nin. Shikamaru used his familys shallow possession jutsu to hold the nuke-nin in used his familys jutsu the human bolder jutsu at nuke-nin.

Naruto, after becoming bored with his opponent, wrapped the chain around the ninja's legs and tripped him. Using the rest of the chain, as well as some ninja wire, hog-tied his opponent and then said," Okay, Kakshi,Yamto,Asuma,and Might Guy, you can come out now."

Sakura was stunned. "How did you four survive that?" she asked.

"Replacement jutsu" said Kakashi with an eye smile. Sakura looked at where their senseis were standing prior to the attack, and saw four shredded logs.

"Good work, guys. You handled that quite well, especially you, Naruto," said Might Guy. "You kept an eye on everything going on, which is how you knew we had hidden, gave orders that worked to your team's advantages, and got your opponents to make mistakes."

"Arigato," said Naruto.

"Now, I'm going to take this one that Naruto tied up and interrogate him. Sasuke tie up the other one before he wakes up. Might Guy, would you please talk to Tazuna, as they seem to have been targeting him," said Kakashi, grabbing the hog-tied ninja and disappeared with him into the trees.

Alright, Tazuna, time to come clean," said Might Guy. Tazuna nodded and started talking.

"Well, it turns out that our genin took out Gouzu and Meizu, The Oni Brothers," said Kakashi, returning from his interrogation. "Gouzu was the one I was talking with. The brothers work with an A-rank nuke-nin named Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, who was hired by Gato of Gato Shipping, Ltd."

"From what Tazuna told us, Gato took over all the shipping in Wave Country, rendering it nearly bankrupt. The bridge he's building is to break the stranglehold and restore the economy," said Yamto."He also tried to do a guilt trip talking about his daughter and grandson."

"Okay, Naruto. You're the team leader. Do we go back, or do we continue?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto thought it over. "Okay, everyone, we're going to have a vote. The rank of this mission is now a B-rank with a very good chance of going to an A-rank. No matter what we decide, we will be informing the Hokage about what has happened. Now, I want you to be truly honest when you answer this. Raise your hand if you think we should go back."The girls raised their hands."Now, raise your hands if we should go on." The boys raised their hands. "I, too vote to go on. Good thing I had written a letter to the Hokage while we were waiting. Kakashi, I know you have a summoning contract with dogs. Could you please summon one?"

"Certainly, Naruto," said Kakashi, who pricked his thumb, swiped it on his hand, did the seals and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke plumed, and a sleek greyhound with a Konoha hitai-ate appeared.

"I need you to take this message to the Hokage," said Kakashi, placing the note in the dog's mouth. The dog nodded once and sped off.

"Well, nothing to do now but continue on," said Naruto, and the group retook their positions and started off again.

Sarutobi was fighting the greatest enemy a kage could ever have: paperwork. He was in a defencive position when one of Kakashi's dogs entered and delivered it's message. Once it was hanged over, the dog poofed out of this plane of existence. The Hokage opened the scroll and read Naruto's note. Upon finishing it, he only had one thing to say. "Well, shit."

A day and a half after the encounter with The Oni Brothers, the two teams and Tazuna reached the shore opposite Wave. There, a small boat operator was waiting for them.

"We have a problem, my boat can only hold Tazuna and four others. How are we going to do this," said the operator.

"Not a problem," said Naruto, taking out a sealing scroll. Opening it up, he released the item inside. What it was, no one could really tell.

"What is that, dobe?" asked Suigetu.

"Strike one, Suigetsu "said Naruto, as he quickly found what he was looking for, the pull cord. Giving it a quick yank, the item inflated into a raft large enough for six people.

"Kakashi and most of senseis will go with Tazuna, with Shikamaru going in place of Yamto, just to be on the safe side. Yamto will go with us in this raft," said Naruto. "Just let me tie this rope to your boat to help guide us, we'll do our own rowing."

"Where did you get this?" asked Asuma.

"It was one of the things stored at my new residence," said Naruto.

"That reminds me, just where do you live?" asked Suigetsu.

"That is none of your business, Suigetsu. Right now, let's just focus on our mission," replied Naruto.

The teams got into their respective crafts and set off to Wave. Not long after entering open water, a thick fog rolled in. The operator knew where he was going, so no one made much of it. After an hour, the fog cleared enough to allow the teams to see the bridge.

Dang, that is a big bridge," whispered Choji.

"We're not too far from the shore now," said the operator, and a few minutes later, the two boats made it to shore.

"Good luck," said the operator, who rowed off. Naruto deflated his raft and re-sealed it.

"Okay, with this fog, our walking positions are going to have to tighten up. Sasuke, Shikamaru,Choji, and Suigetsu,no more that three feet in , Yamto,Asuma,and Might Guy,same in the rear. Neji,keep your Byakugan active and do Lee keep your ears shpart and out potential trouble," said Naruto. The group tightened formation and moved out.

Nearby, Momochi Zabuza was watching the group and saw what the kid was doing. _Damn, they must be using this mission as a leadership test, and that blond brat is passing with flying colors. He's got the Hyuuga boy doing sweeps, and the boy with blow hair on alert as well. This is going to be more troublesome that I thought._

* * *

Back in Konoha, the Nara clan sneezes.

* * *

A half hour had passed before Neji had seen something.

"Naruto, 3 o'clock. Distance: 25 feet!" he said. Naruto quickly tossed a kunai in the direction and waited a moment. He then entered the underbrush and came back with a white rabbit.

"Naruto, you baka!" yelled ,give the rabbit a quick sniff."

Kakashi sniffed the rabbit and said, "There's a human smell here. It's similar to The Oni Brothers."

"It's fur is also white. Normal rabbits have brown fur in the summer, which means it was kept indoors to be used for kawarimi," said Naruto. Suddenly his ears twitched, picking up a whirling noise heading their way.

"Duck!"

The group hit the dirt, with Kakashi pulling down Tazuna.

Across from them, near the edge of the lake they were passing, was the object that had passed overhead. It was a zanbatou. Another shadow flew overhead, and someone landed on the handle of the great sword.

"Ah, Momochi Zabuza. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," said Kakashi.

"I see my reputation precedes me, as does yours, Copy-cat Kakashi," said Zabuza.

"Guys, tell me, how in _hell_ did we end up falling for the same trap?" asked Kakashi from his water prison.

"We still trying to figure that out," the other senseis replied. To the genin, they said, "Go, get out of here! You can't face him!"

"And what makes guys think he won't come after us after he kills the four of you!" yelled Choji.

"Guys, we don't got a choice here," said Naruto. Stepping into formation, he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready." the others rangers readied.

"Shift into turbo"

" RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER" said Naruto.

" MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Shikamaru.

" DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER" said Choji.

" DUNE STAR TURBO POWER" said Ino.

" WIND CHASER TURBO POWER" said Sakura.

" PHANTOM TURBO POWER" said Sasuke.

" SENTURION TURBO POWER" said Rock Lee.

The flash of light left and the seven rangers are in their ranger forms.

Tazuna, Zabuza, and the hidden Haku watched as Naruto and the other rangers changed into the turbo force rangers.

Zabuza's eyes were wide in shock. 'Wha... what are you?" he asked in fear.

"Your worst nightmare," said Naruto.

Zabuza came to his senses and let go of the water prison and went to attack the seven turbo force rangers.

"I'm going kill you" said Zabuza to the seven turbo rangers.

"time to bring out our weapons" said the turbo force leader.

"right" said the other rangers said to their leader.

"Turbo Lightning Sword" said Naruto.

"Turbo Hand Blasters" said Shikamaru.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon" said Choji.

"Turbo Star Chargers" said Ino.

"Turbo Wind Fire" said Sakura.

"Turbo Phantom Laser" said Sasuke.

"Turbo Seturion Synergizer"said Rock Lee.

As soon as Zabuza came near the rangers attack with their weapons.

The others sees Zabuza lying on the ground a bloody mess. The Turbo Force team stand in front of him, pulling their weapons away.

"Whoa, you guys really did a number on him," said Jugo.

"Augh! I demand that you give me that power!" yelled Suigetsu.

"Strike two, Suigetsu. One more, and the Hokage will get a report that will have the full recommendation of removing you from shinobi duty permanently," said Naruto, who had the faceplate open.

"You can't do that!" yelled Karin.

"You're right, I can't. These four, however, can. And they can add you to that recommendation as well." Naruto let the threat hang over their heads.

"Auto Sabers, rifle mode!" shouted the Turbo Force team, as they took the rifles off their back and targeted the ninja.

The hunter nin freaked out, and in a split second, grabbed Zabuza, his sword, and beat a hasty retreat.

"Damn, we were too late," said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Tazuna.

"That wasn't a hunter nin, that was his partner," said Rock Lee.

"Let's get to my house. We need to rest and regroup," said Tazuna. The others agreed. The Turbo Force team de-morphed as they continued the journey.

It was just after dark when the teams reached Tazuna's house.

"Tsunami, Inari, I'm home, and I brought four super-awesome teams to protect me!" called Tazuna while the four teams sweat-dropped.

"Hello, father," said Tsunami as she came into the front room. "Supper will be ready in a few minutes, and Inari's having supper at a friends tonight. Are these the four teams?"

"Yes, they are. They did a real super job protecting me from the ninja Gato hired," said Tazuna.

"Enough with the 'super' already. You don't hear me saying 'Believe it' or 'Dattebayo' 24/7, do you?" asked Naruto, staring at Tazuna.

"I will never stop saying 'super'!" said Tazuna proudly.

"It's easier just to go with the flow," said Tsunami. "Anyway, what are your names?"

The tubro force rangers went up to introducted themself to Tsunami.

"My name is Naruto and I am the leader of turbo force, also the red turbo ranger." said Naruto.

"My name is Shikamaru and I am the second in command of turbo force,also the blue turbo ranger." said Shikamaru.

"My name is Choji and I am the green turbo raner." said Choji.

"My name is Ino and I am the yellow turbo ranger." said Ino.

"My name is Sakura and I am the pink turbo ranger."said Sakura.

"My name is Sasuke and I am the phantom turbo ranger."said Sasuke.

"My name is Rock Lee and I am the senturion turbo ranger".said Rock Lee.

"Than the senseis of teams Seven,Nine,Ten,and Six came up.'

"My name is Kakashi and I am leader and sensei of team seven."said Kakashi.

"My name is Might Guy and I am leader and sensei of team nine."said Might Guy.

"My name is Yamto and I am leader and sensei of team six."said Yamto.

"My name is Asuma and leader and sensei of team ten."said Asuma.

"Than the other genins came up"

"My name is TenTen and I am apart of team ten."said TenTen.

"My name is Neji and I am apart of team ten."said Neji.

"My name is Jugo and I am apart of team six". said said Jugo.

"My name is Karin and I am apart of team six."said Karin.

"My name is Suigetsu and I am apart of team six."said Suigetsu.

After the introductions, they all sat down for supper. The discussion during it was when Zabuza was going to return.

"I give it two weeks, max," said Naruto. "It would have been one had his partner just let him pass out instead of launching those senbon at his neck."

"Well, that gives us a little leeway in training," said Yamto. " And Karin, you WILL be training."

"What? But I don't want to be all sweaty!" shouted Karin.

"It is more than time for you to get over that," said Yamto sternly. "You are a kunoichi. It's time you started acting like one. Now, because of that outburst, I'm going to have Naruto be your trainer."

Karin looked in horror at the blond, who had a very feral grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles thinking of all the things he could tortu... er, train her with.

"Now, Naruto, that doesn't mean you can kill her," said Yamto.

"Can I come within an inch?" asked the now hopeful Naruto.

"Sure, why not," replied Yamto. Karin fainted.


	4. Karin Wake Up Call

The first of the two weeks were pure hell for one Karin.

Flashback

It was four AM. Naruto crept into the girl's room at Tazuna's house. Placing a silencing jutsu around Sakura,Ino, and TenTen and on the walls, floor and ceiling of the room, Naruto then picks up the bugle he carried into the room with him, places it on his lips, and plays Revelry... loudly.

Karin jumps up off of the futon she was happily asleep on and lands on her butt on the floor. Standing up, she rubs her rear while glaring daggers at the blond, who looked nonplused.

"_This is going to be our routine for the next two weeks," said Naruto calmly. "You will be woken up at this time each and every day. You will have thirty minutes to do your ablutions and meet me at the front door. Then you will put on a weighted backpack, which will weigh 25 pounds, and we will take a five mile jog. After the jog we'll have a ten minute break. Then we'll get to the real fun stuff." Karin's eyes widen when she heard that, and nearly fainted._

Two hours later, Karin was thinking it would have been better to have gone with the faint. It was the end of the jog, and Karin had flat out collapsed.

"_Oh, come on, You're bag's not that heavy. You're only carrying 25 pounds. I'm carrying 350 here," said Naruto, a little too joyfully._

"_350?" wheezed Karin in shock._

"_Yeah, and that's not including my regular weights." Karin's eyes went wider as she heard that. "I got 650 on each arm, 750 on each leg, and a vest which has 1000 pounds loaded in it. Which reminds me. These are for you," said Naruto, holding out a bag to Karin._

The red-haired kunoichi opened the bag, which revealed its contents to be... more weights!

"_The ten pound weights are for your arms, and the twenty pounds ones are for your legs. You won't need a vest until we get back to Konoha, as the backpack will take care of that," said Naruto. "Put the weights on, and then lets get to work. First up, stretching."_

Karin put the weights on, feeling the sweat on her skin. "Eww. Suigetsu is going to hate me now for being so sweaty!"

"_Oh, grow up!" yelled Naruto. "You are a kunoichi, and not a very good one. You do not have the time nor the luxury of being a love-struck teenager! Save the romance stuff for when you make Jonin, now, let's get to stretching. I had a clone set up an exercise area while we were jogging," said Naruto, as he led her over to a freestanding ballet bar. "This is where we'll be doing most of our stretches. First, we're going to stretch our arms, and don't worry, the bar's re-enforced." Moving under the bar, Naruto grabbed the bar and positioned himself until his arms were perpendicular with the bar, then he started to do pull-ups._

"_I call these the Nara Pull-ups, as this is about the laziest way to do them, however, it is effective in stretching your arms, as you don't have to pull up your entire weight. Now, I only want you to do five for now, as you're still getting used to the weight."_

It took a few minutes, due to the added weight on her, but she made it to five.

"_Good, now we stretch our legs. Put one leg up on the bar, and reach out and touch your toes. Hold for a count of ten, then repeat with the other leg._

This only took a few more minutes. After the stretching was done, Naruto got down to business.

"_Okay, now, do 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 squats, then meet me over at the training dummies," he said._

"What are you going to do?" asked Karin.

"_Oh, my usual. 500 push-ups with a 500 pound boulder on my back, 500 sit-ups, hanging upside-down from a tree with the boulder tied to me, and 500 squats with the boulder over my head all with my weights on," said Naruto nonchalantly._

He's inhuman! _thought Karin._

"_Get to work, because believe me, I will be done before you," said Naruto as he got started on his push-ups. Karin quickly got going, too._

Meanwhile, the other ninjas had gotten up and were going about their day. After finding out that both Naruto and Karin were not in the house, they went to look for them. Thankfully, the pair were not that far from the house. The group watched as Naruto laid out the exercises they were going to do.

"_Oh, shit, he's in 'personal trainer from hell' mode," said Sasuke._

"_This doesn't look too bad," said Kakashi._

"_This is only the beginning," said Sakura. "Lee here screwed up on one of our group exercises, and Naruto came up with this. He starts it like he is now, but everyday, he'll up the weight, the exercises, and keep adding exercises, more and more. Lee at the time only lasted four days, as Naruto was already used to that type of training, as shown here."_

Suigetsu stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who was about 3/4 of the way through with his push-ups while Karin was only at 27. "Just how strong is he?"

"_He once took a rock, about the size of an apple, and tossed it at the Hokage Monument, about 100 feet to the left of the Shodai Hokage's face. He left a 70 foot radius crater from the impact," said Shikamaru. "That's why he won't fight you, Suigetsu. Because he knows how strong he is, and doesn't want to hurt a fellow Konoha shinobi, as it's really hard for him to hold back his punches, even with the suppression seals he uses."_

"_I bet it was because of his ranger powers," scoffed Suigetsu._

"_Nope. It's just through the way he trains," said Ino. "Just like he's doing now, only for him, this is a warm-up."_

"Only a warm-up?" exclaimed Asuma.

"_The hospital ran a few tests, and found that Naruto's body regenerates faster than normal," said Choji. "They also found that he needs to take in almost three times the normal calories and nutrients than a normal person, which means besides eating the amount he does, he also needs to take super concentrated vitamins, and other stuff. Have you ever heard the term 'empty calories'?"_

The group nodded. "That doesn't apply to him. Basically it means he can have his cake and eat it, too."

"How many exercises does he do in this training?" asked Jugo.

"_Naruto's got about 150 exercises per workout group; stretching, speed conditioning, reflex conditioning, weight training, basic and advanced taijutsu training, basic and advanced kenjutsu training, and chakra training," said Rock Lee, as the group, save for Sasuke, had their eyes opening wider and wider with everything he said._

That's more than Gai does! _exclaimed Kakashi in his mind. Out loud he asked. "How many does he do each day?"_

"_Thats more than I do"said Might Guy._

"If nothing comes up, all of them," said Ino.

"_That's impossible!" exclaimed Suigetsu loudly._

"_Hey, keep it down! We're trying to work here!" yelled Naruto._

"Sorry! Anyway, Naruto has been breaking what's possible and what's impossible ever since we found out about his biology," said Shikamaru.

Flashback kai

Sasuke and the other rangers proved they were right in the way Naruto was training Karin. The weights got heavier, more exercises were added, and the sets were longer. Karin started each day in tears as the routine was changed, yet, after the first week, she noticed that she was a lot stronger than when she first started, and actually managed to get a few hits on Suigetsu. Of course, this made him angry and he started wailing on her ass because of it, which really opened her eyes to Suigetsu. Karin then apologized to the others for her attitude.

The second week, Naruto leveled out her exercises, saying that she no longer had to push that hard.

Flashback

"_Now that I've got your strength, stamina, and chakra up to low to mid genin level, I can now show you how to maintain and slowly increase your abilities," said Naruto._

"Aren't we going to continue like normal?" asked Karin.

"_I only had two reasons for doing this," said Naruto. "One, it was to show you that you can be strong without Suigetsu, and two, to get you on the path of reason one, now that you've learned your lesson."_

"_But why can't I continue to train like you?"_

"_Because it's very dangerous. The only reason I train like I do is because it's the only way I can. I have a secret, a very powerful one that can't EVER get out to the world," said Naruto seriously. "If it ever gets out, my life, and the lives of everyone around me are forfeit."_

"_I understand," said Karin, "and I won't pry, either."_

After setting up her new daily routine, the two rejoined the others for group training involving the tree-walking exercise, in which Suigetsu got owned by everyone else except Jugo, who had never seen the exercise, either.

That night, the four teams were eating dinner with Tazuna and his family, when Inari just had to mouth off.

Why bother. All you guys are going to do is end up killing yourselves," said the small boy.

Naruto looks solemnly at Inari. "Inari, I heard about your father. Let me ask you this. Did he do everything he could to protect you, your family, and this country?"

"_Did anyone else stand up with him?" asked Naruto._

Inari was stunned, as he wasn't expecting the question.

"_I think therein lies the problem. A community is like a genin team. It relies on teamwork to strengthen and protect each other as a whole. A group of people doing what is right is a lot stronger than one on his or her own. I think that you're not that angry at your father, but at yourself for being part of the problem, and not the solution," said Naruto, who excused himself from the table and went out to train himself._

Everyone else at the table just stared at the spot where Naruto was. "How long has Naruto been that philosophical?" asked Tazuna.

"Ever since Turbo Force was started," said Yamato.

Flashback kai

Naruto was remembering that night as well.

Flashback

Naruto was asleep on the ground. Even though he managed to keep his anger under control, the kid's attitude still got to him, and so he took it out on all the trees.

What's wrong, kit?

_asked Kyuubi when Naruto showed up in the mindscape._

"_My mind keeps going over Inari's attitude, and wondering if I could have ended up like that," replied Naruto._

Don't focus on things that could have been,

_said Kyuubi. **Be proud of the fact that you didn't lose yourself in that darkness. You are a strong young man who will do right, not only by yourself, but by your friends and those that care for you. Anyway, enough of the mushy stuff, how goes your tail control?**_

"_I'm almost able to control the second tail, though with this mission, I haven't had time for anything more than minor practice."_

You're right in that the mission has been eating up your control practice. But, you're close enough now that I think a battle will take care of that, should you need to use it. Any idea on how to deal with Suigetsu?

"_The only thing I can come up with is pray to Kami so that he forgets about me," said Naruto._

Kyuubi laughed. **Nice try, kit. Keep thinking on it... Naruto, I think you better wake up. Someone's entered the clearing.** Naruto nodded and vanished from the mindscape.

Waking up, he came face to face with someone who looked like a girl, but then again, Naruto knows looks can be deceiving.

"_Hello. You shouldn't be sleeping out here, you'll catch a cold," said the person._

"_It's alright. I never get sick," said Naruto. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I'm just picking some herbs," said the person._

"_For Zabuza?" asked Naruto._

The person froze.

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I recognized you from your voice and scent," said Naruto. "He means something to you, doesn't he? I'm thinkin' he rescued you from a bad life?"_

The person nodded.

"_You had it easy. I ended up rescuing myself. It's how I became a Power Ranger," said Naruto. After a moment he said, " My name is Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"_

"_Haku."_

"_Well, Haku, you might want to rethink your disguise. There's a certain swaying in a female's hips that no man alive can master," said Naruto. "I've seen you walking around for a while now, and believe me, you ain't got it."_

"_Aw, pooh," Haku pouted, which set both of them off in laughter._

"_Hey, Haku. Do you ever get bored with the wanderer lifestyle and being chased by oinins?" asked Naruto._

"_Konoha can always use new ninja, especially if they have a bloodline. Why don't you give this offer to Zabuza. Give up going after the old man, 'cause if I read this Gato character right, he's not going to pay you guys, and come with us to Konoha?"_

"_It would be nice to have a more permanent home," said Haku. "I'll do what I can."_

"_That's all I ask for," said Naruto with a smile._

Flashback kai

Finally, the two weeks were up. Everyone was ready to help protect Tazuna and his workers on the bridge... all except Naruto, who over-extended on his training and is now out like a light in his room.

"Let him sleep," said Kakashi to Tsunami. "I've seen him train like this before. It's no big deal. He'll be up in a few more hours." Tsunami nodded.

"Okay, teams. Let's head on out," said Asuma.

Naruto awoke a few minutes later.

"Aw, man. They left without me!" shouted the blond.

"You were pretty tired," said Inari.

"Trust me, if I trained as hard as they think I did, then I would be out for a few more hours," said Naruto as he headed out the door.

Just as he stepped outside, he came upon two samurai.

Both sides blinked once, then charged into action. Unfortunately for the samurai, Naruto had the better action and took them out of commission within a minute.

"Tsunami, Inari, two samurai are knocked out and tied up outside. I'm betting that Gato wanted at least you, Tsunami, as bait. If that's so, than the teams, as well as Zabuza and Haku, are in major trouble," said Naruto. "I want you to get inside and block your doors and windows. Do not leave the house, as I don't know if there are others in the woods or not." The two nodded. "Before I go, you want to see something cool, Inari?"

"What?" he asked.

Naruto took a few steps back, and then changed into a giant fox with nine-tails.

"I'm a shape-shifter," said Naruto in a slightly demonic voice. With that, he dashed off, moving faster than the wind.

Inari stared at the spot Naruto was. "Woah... nii-san is so cool!"

Moments earlier, at the bridge...

"My word, what happened here?" asked Tazuna in shock. The workers were all lying on the bridge with various injuries.

"A... m... mon... monster!" said one of the downed workers.

Just then, the fog rolled in thicker, and with it came an evil laugh.

Well, at least we know Zabuza's back," said Yamato. Ten mizu bunshins appeared in response.

"Zabuza, did you get Naruto's message?" asked Might Guy.

"I did, and I accept, but first I want to see how good your kids really are." Before Zabuza could move, however, Suigetsu went and attacked all the clones.

"Kid, don't you ever use your brain?" asked Zabuza.

"Huh?" asked Suigetsu, just as Haku came up from behind and knocked Suigetsu out.

"I take it strategy isn't his forte?" Zabuza asked Yamato.

"He has a few mental health issues," replied Yamato.

"So, I see you decided to leave my employ," said a new voice.

Dispelling the fog and looking at the end of the bridge, the ninja saw a large group of mercenaries, along with a short, fat man with a cane.

"I take it that's Gato?" asked Asuma.

"Unfortunately," said Haku.

"I'm glad you did, Zabuza, as I wasn't going to pay you anyway," said Gato. To the mercs, he said, "Kill them all."

Before the group behind Gato could move, the ground started trembling beneath their feet.

"What the hell? Is it an earthquake?" asked Gato in a panicked voice.

"Oh-no," said Sasuke and the other rangers. "It's Naruto. He shape-shifted into _that_ form."

"Shape-shifted? Into what?" asked Kakashi. He never got a reply, for Naruto gave him his answer.

Naruto leapt over the ninja's heads and landed between them and the mercenaries. The ninjas could only stare in horror at the form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that Naruto took.

Lashing out a tail, Naruto grabbed Gato and hoisted him away from the mercenaries.

"**All of you are to leave, NOW! The fat one here is mine,"** said Naruto in his demonic voice. The mercs complied very quickly.

"**Now, you are going to give Kakashi here all your bank account numbers, and you better do it fast, before I eat you,"** said Naruto. Gato quickly gave the numbers.

"**I've decided. I'm not going to eat you,"** said Naruto, and Gato sighed with relief. **"I don't need that much cholesterol in my diet. Instead your death will be much quicker. Hey, Zabuza! Head's off!"**

"You got it!" said Zabuza, brandishing his sword. Naruto tossed Gato at Zabuza, and with one swipe, Zabuza lobbed the corrupt man's head off.

"Good, now I can get out of this form. The fur is really starting to itch," said Naruto in a more normal voice as he changed back into his human form.

"Naruto, why did you change into the Kyuubi?" asked Asuma.

"Fastest form I could think of," said Naruto, which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

Suigetsu awoke not long after Naruto's reply.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We won," said Karin, who was trying to hold in a laugh, along with everyone else. You see, right after Haku knocked Suigetsu out, he decided to have a little fun, so he took some ink he had on hand and, well, doodled all over his face. The marking's were so funny, especially with Suigetsu's current expression, that keeping from laughing was becoming quite painful.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Suigetsu when the stares were starting to piss him off. At that question the group broke down into gales of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Suigetsu angrily, which made the ninja and Tazuna laugh even harder. It was then that the villagers, led by Inari, came into view.

"Inari, I thought I told you to stay in the house?" asked Naruto, wiping his eyes from the tears.

"Well, I figured you might need help, and as I didn't hear any screams from when you left, I figured that it was safe to head into town and get everyone," said Inari. Naruto just groaned.

One week later, the bridge to the mainland was finally complete. On that day, the two teams, plus Zabuza and Haku, were standing in front of the villagers, waving goodbye to them. Well, all except Suigetsu, but that's a given.

"Okay, Inari. It's now your job to help protect your mom. I want to see you doing a good job whenever I come for a visit," said Naruto as he knelt in front of the boy.

"You got it, Naruto nii-san," said Inari, who had taken to calling Naruto that.

"Well, we got to go now. Take care everyone," said Kakashi, and the ninja headed towards Konoha, and were quickly out of sight.

"Hey, what are we going to call this bridge?" asked one of the villagers.

"Don't even think about it," said Tsunami, staring angrily at her father. Tazuna wisely shut up.

"How about the Great Turbo Force Bridge?" asked Inari.

"Named for the rangers who brought hope and courage back to Wave," said Tazuna. "It's a good name, a name that will mark the beginning of a legend."

There was a little problem at the gate when it came to Zabuza and Haku, but the Hokage knew they were coming, thanks to Kakashi and his dogs, so they were admitted. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the leader of the village.

After hearing the report and Zabuza and Haku's story, the Hokage looked at Naruto. "Why do you persist in giving me more paperwork to do?" he asked in a sobbing voice.

"Ever thought about using a Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi just stared at the blond for a few seconds. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, and quickly went into a purple-painted room, and closed the door. The second it was closed, they all started to hear swearing coming from the room. Asuma covered Ino's ears, Haku and Sakura agreed to cover each others, but everyone else had notepads out, writing down everything said.

I wonder how much these would sell for?

was the general thought.

Sarutobi was done a few minutes later, and when he came out of the room, the walls were stripped clean.

"I've been meaning to repaint that room, anyways," he said. "Now, Haku, since you've never been listed as a ninja for any village, you will have to go through a skills exam to see what level you belong at. Zabuza, you'll have to go through a three-month probation period before you can become a Jonin here. You will be watched by ANBU, and if you haven't harmed anyone in the village, not including training, then you will become a Jonin of the Leaf."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," they said.

"Now, you'll have to find someone to stay with, as we don't have any open apartments at this moment," said the Hokage.

"Sir, they can stay with me at my place," said Naruto. "I have plenty of room, and it does get a little lonely at times."

"Alright. Zabuza and Haku, you'll be living with Naruto. He'll guide you to his residence. Meeting adjourned."

When everyone is leaveing expect Naruto, Zabuza,and Haku.

"Jiji"said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto" said Sarutobi.

"Can I talk to you aloane"asked Naruto.

"Zabuza and Haku can you two wait outside my office"asked Sarutobi.

"Yes lord Hokage"said the both of them.

Both of them went outside the office.

"Ok Naruto what is that you want talk about"said Sarutobi.

"Will my mother Dimitria wanted to added two more people to the team"said Naruto.

"Ok who does she want to be in Turbo Force"asked Sarutobi.

"She wants TenTen and Neji to be added to the team"said Naruto

"Are you sure Naruto"asked Sarutobi.

"Yes I am sure"said Naruto.

"What color are they going to be"asked Sarutobi.

"Will Neji will be the black turbo ranger and TenTen will be the white turbo ranger"said Naruto.

"What about their molophers"asked Srutobi.

"Oh Alpha is making the molophers as we speack"said Naruto.

"Oh really"asked Sarutobi.

"Yes"said Naruto.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Naruto"said Sarutobi.

"Yeah thats all I wanted to about"said Naruto.

"Will jiji I am heading home with Zabuza and Haku"said Naruto.

"Bye Naruto"said Sarutobi.

So Naruto left the office and met both of them outside the office.

"Okay, let's go get you settled," said Naruto, who led the two off to Hokage Mountain, not knowing that they were followed.

"You live here?" asked Zabuza.

"Where's the house?" asked Haku.

"You'll see," said Naruto. Holding up his morpher, Naruto activated the communication function. "Hey, Alpha. I've got two new people taking up residence for an unspecified period."

"Okay, I've got their bio-signatures and have loaded them into the alarm system," said Alpha.

"I thought you said you lived alone?" asked Haku.

"I do. You'll see when we're inside," said Naruto, who then said the password. "Turbo Force."The force field wrapped around the three of them and pulled them inside, but once again, there was a secret passenger.

Just as the three entered the main room, the alarms went off.

Did someone hitch a ride again?" asked Naruto, as Alpha 10 came into view.

"Yep, someone sure did," Alpha said. "Take a look."

On screen, Naruto saw a certain red-haired kunoichi.

"Karin? What the hell is she doing here? Alright, let her in," said Naruto.

This was going to be a very interesting discussion.


	5. Chunin Exams Part One

Alright, Karin, why did you follow me to my home?" asked Naruto angrily.

"I just wanted to see where you live," said Karin, slightly taken aback from Naruto's anger.

Naruto just rubbed his temples. "Next time, just ask. Also, I need you to keep this a secret. Not even Konan is to know." Karin nodded and swore not to tell a soul.

Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the base.

"What's going on?" asked Haku as Alpha 10 appeared and accessed the computer.

"Naruto, it's a Gai-Lee alert," said the robot. "They're near the Hokage Tower."

"Shit! Call Shikamaru and the others. Tell them to meet us there!" yelled Naruto as he ushered the three living beings out of the base.

"What's all this about?" asked Zabuza as the group headed back to the tower.

"I had that alarm set up if Gai and Lee spend too much time together. Gai is all about the 'Springtime of Youth'," said Naruto. Both Zabuza and Haku blanched. "I guess there's one in every village. Anyway, I devised a way to break them up and get Lee back to normal... or at least normal for him."

Shikamaru and the others caught up with them just before they reached the position Team Gai was at. They had made it just in time, as Gai and Lee had just started doing the most annoying thing in the universe.

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei..."

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei!"

Suddenly, an image of a beach at sunset with a wave crashing upon the shore appeared around them, and Gai and Lee started hugging. This was quickly brought to an end, as Naruto and the other rangers landed in front of them, pointed a finger at them, and yelled, "**YAOI!**" The sea evaporated, the beach vanished, and the sunset cracked apart and shattered like glass, revealing the normal street. Lee and Gai opened their eyes, looked at each other, and broke apart, landing six feet from each other.

Lee was scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, guys, I forgot. Gai-sensei can be pretty persuasive."

Naruto, however, was having none of that. "Lee, you know what the punishment is for doing that," he said.

Lee's eyes widened in horror. "No, anything but that!"

"You're not getting out this that easily. Bathroom Duty for the next month, and that includes the Inuzuka kennels," said Naruto. Lee just hung his head.

TenTen and Neji, however, were looking in awe at the Rangers. They had never known anyone who could stop their sensei when he got going like that. Neji and TenTen decided that pride was not an issue here. The two knelt down in front of the Rangers and clasp their hands. "Teach us!" they begged. "Teach us how to stop the spandex one!" This got a laugh from the crowd that had gathered.

"Later, guys," said Naruto, trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces. "Doesn't your team have a report to give?" Team Gai looked at each other, then ran the rest of the way to the Hokage Tower.

Zabuza had stopped laughing by now, and asked his new blond roommate, "Why was that guy so scared of Bathroom Duty?"

Naruto smiled. "This is a Ranger punishment. I've been on it, Ino's been on it, even Shikamaru's been on it. Instead of just having to clean his bathroom, he has to clean all the Ranger's bathrooms, and Choji and I don't always remember to use the air freshener. Thankfully, both of you will have separate bathrooms."

"Thank Kami!" exclaimed Haku.

The inclusion of Zabuza and Haku to Naruto's home was, well, an interesting time, to say the least.

"Zabuza, quit leaving your perverted books out in the main room! I don't need Kakashi over here more than he normally is!" yelled Alpha after seeing a few dozen Icha-Icha books lying around. (Kakashi checks up on Naruto once a week.)

Haku passed her exam, and was ranked Chunin. She mostly works in the hospital, training as a medic-nin.

Naruto and his team continued doing missions, including the occasional C-rank. The three months passed, and Zabuza joined the ranks. So far, there hasn't been a need for their Ranger abilities, but that was about to change, as the Chunin Exams were about to start.

The three of the Turbo Force Rangers were let go from training early, as Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage Tower. The group was wandering around town, enjoying their afternoon. However, for some strange reason, a square-shaped rock with eye holes was following behind them.

"Should I send Rex to run them off?" asked Sasuke.

"Nah, they're getting used to him. Let's just see what they want," said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, and the three of them leapt up and vanished from sight.

The moving rock had a set of question marks appearing above it. That alone would have set off a lot of alarms in the people in the area, but this is a ninja village, and the civilians already know what the rock really is.

Well, what do we have here? A nice square rock that's just the right size for me to sit on," said a voice above the rock. A panic-filled scream came from the rock. With a loud explosion and a lot of smoke, the "rock" blew apart, revealing three young ninja-in-training. They are Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

"Alright, twerps, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Would you play ninja with us?" asked the three with Moegi's Puppy-eyes no Jutsu.

"You know, I'm getting cavities just from watching these three," said Sasuke to just turned her face away to keep from laughing at the sight.

Now, Naruto has the willpower to overcome many things. The pink sugar heart attack that is the Puppy-eyes no Jutsu is not one of them.

Kit, make them stop. Your mindscape just went psychedelic,

whined Kyuubi.

"Before I agree, I need to ask this. Do you use that face on your grandfather?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru's eyes lit up. "Hey, there's an idea," he said.

"NO!" cried the three teens, startling the kids. "No, what I was about to say is, don't. I don't think his heart could take it," said Naruto. "Anyway, yes, we will act as the kids we are and play ninja with you."

"Alright! Let's go!" said the Konohamaru Corp as they let the turbo Rangers to a nearby training ground, but along the way, Konohamaru ran into a ninja in a black body suit and face paint. He was with a girl with blond hair done up in four pig tails and had a giant fan on her back. Both had a different symbol on their hitai-ate, an hourglass.

Hey! Stupid brat. Don't you know it's rude to run into people," said the ninja in the black suit, picking up Konohamaru by his neck.

"Kankuro, just leave the boy alone, we can't afford to get in trouble, especially with him," said the girl.

I will, Temari, just as soon as I teach this kid a lesson," said Kankuro. Kankuro placed Konohamaru back on the ground. "Suigetsu, red head who I believe is the sibling to these two, please come down from the tree." The two people leapt out of the nearby tree and landed next to the group.

"How did you sense me?" asked the red head in a dry, monotone voice.

Mine sensed yours," said Naruto, pointing from himself to the red head.

How many?" asked the red head.

Nine. I'm guessing one for you since you can use sand," said Naruto.

"Correct. My name is Subaku no Garra, and these are my siblings, Kankuro and Temari."

"Ah, the Kazekage's kids, here for the Chunin Exams. I'm Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hoshigaki Suigetsu. Well, I'll let you get back to sightseeing," said Naruto.

"That's it? You're not going to do anything?" asked Suigetsu.

"No laws were broken, though the puppet user was pushing it with holding Konohamaru like that. But since he let the kid go and so long as he remembers that accidents happen, I see no reason to take him to Ibiki," said Naruto.

"How did you know that I use puppets? And what do you mean, see Ibiki?" asked Kankuro.

"If anyone ever hurts the Hokage's grandson, Diplomatic Immunity or not, then by law, the person who harmed him has to spend one hour with our head of Torture and Interrogation dept, Morino Ibiki," said Naruto. "As for the puppets, Sakura here is a Haruno. She scanned you with her eyes and signaled me."

Damn, these guys are good,

thought Temari. Out loud, she said,"Well, I'm glad it didn't come to that. See you at the exams." With that, the three Suna Sibs left the area.

"Something tells me that the exams are going to be very interesting," said Naruto. "Sorry, guys, we're gonna have to take a rain check for a bit. We need to go and speak with your grandfather."

"We understand, Naruto," said Konohamaru.

"We shouldn't be too long, so meet us at Training Ground 12 in an hour," said Sasuke. The kids nodded and ran off.

"Later, Suigetsu," said Naruto, and the three shunshined away, leaving a pissed-off Hoshigaki.

"Hmm, that is disturbing news. Having the Ichibi Jinchuuriki here in the exams is going to cause problems, especially since all his previous hosts were made insane due to the insomnia he causes them to experience," said Sarutobi.

"That and they used a very weak seal, from what I got of the scans Alpha made. If he ever goes to sleep, then Shukaku can take over," said Sakura.

"With your permission, I would like to ask Alpha to place the Zords on standby, just in case," said Naruto.

Permission granted," said the Hokage. "Let's just hope we don't need them."

It was finally the start of the Chunin Exams. The Wind Ninja Rangers walked in and headed up the stairs. They noticed that they had reached the second floor, even though the sign on the door said 301. Ignoring the genjutsu, they saw Lee, Neji, and TenTen, trying to hide their strength, which would have worked, if a certain Hoshigaki didn't open his mouth.

"Alright, drop the genjutsu," said Suigetsu with a smirk.

"Augh," groaned Naruto as the genjutsu was dropped. "Suigetsu, you idiot! Didn't Yamato ever teach you to evaluate a situation before acting on it? The genjutsu was to keep the weaker teams from getting to the room on time! Now, thanks to you, there's going to be a lot more competition, and a lot more deaths, deaths that _will_ be on your head. I don't know how you got to be Rookie of the Year for our class when you don't even bother to use that thing between your ears!"

"Jealous?" said Suigetsu.

"Of a one trick pony, I don't think so," said Naruto, causing Suigetsu to seethe in anger.

"Come on, Naruto, leave Bobbins, the Boy Blunder alone and let's get to the classroom," said Sasuke. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and the two followed Sasuke up to the next floor.

The three met up with their sensei, Kakashi, outside the classroom.

"Ah, good, the three of you made it," He said. "If one of you didn't show up, then none of you would have been able to compete."

"We kinda figured that," said Naruto. "Oh, if you see Yamato, kick him for me for not getting Suigetsu to use that single-celled organism he calls a brain."

"What happened this time?" asked Kakashi. They told him what had happened earlier.

"That boy is just asking for trouble," he said. Just then, Team Six and Team Nine came up behind them, Suigetsu being worse for wear.

"What happened?" asked Yamato, appearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I ran into the Senturion Turbo Ranger, Rock Lee,"grumbled Suigetsu. "I was going all out against him, and I couldn't copy anything from him!"

"Man, I love morphing grid energy, don't you?" asked Sasuke to no-one in particular.

"Come on, let's go inside," said Sakura. The three teams headed into the classroom, where they ran into Team Ten.

"SUIGETSU!" squealed the high-pitched voice of one Yamanaka Konan as she glomped the emo. But as she did so, she noticed something was missing.

"Forehead, why aren't you telling me to get off Suigetsu-kun?" asked Konan to Karin.

"We need to have a talk," said Karin, as she dragged Konan to a corner.

"So you guys are taking this, too?" asked Kiba.

"Hi to you, too," said Naruto. "Hey, Shino.

"Hey Naruto,"said Hinata." I take it you seven have?"

"Yeah, when we came up against Zabuza on the mission to Wave," said Rock Lee.

"I still say that I should be a Ranger, so that I can finally kill _him_," said Suigestu.

"That's it. It's time I explained just what being a Ranger is," said Naruto. Facing Suigetsu and the others in the room, Naruto starts his speech. "Being a Ranger means dedicating your life to the protection of all life on this planet from those forces that would destroy it. A Ranger can never use his powers for selfish means, for if one does, then he or she loses the power forever. We never start a fight, only react to the aggressor. That is why you will never be a Power Ranger, Suigetsu. You are on a path of destruction, fueled by hatred and greed. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, your brother wants you weak, by telling you to hate? He wants you to be alone, so that you would be easier to deal with. The seven of us Rangers are at our strongest when we work together as one."

Sasuke was shocked. He had never thought about it that way before. _Is... is it too late for me to open my heart?_

"Man you guys are loud," said a guy heading towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"My name's Kabuto," said the guy. "This isn't my first time through these exams."

"Must be more than twice for you to be as old as you are and still be a genin, though I get the feeling that you're hiding something," said Naruto. "Eh, I'll figure it out later."

That was close,

sighed Kabuto mentally. He then offered to give information on the others in the exam, but for some reason couldn't get any information on Naruto or the other Rangers, and he usually prides himself on his information gathering.

"He did _what?_" exclaimed Konan just then. Karin just nodded, and Ino separated from her and walked up to Suigetsu. She stood there for a moment, then slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You are the lowest form of scum I have ever seen. How people let you get away with your treatment of others is beyond my comprehension," said Knoan, who then spat in his face and walked away.

Just then, plumes of smoke erupted in the room. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a group of chunins and what Naruto assumed was the proctor.

"Alright, shitstains, settle down," said the proctor. "I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor for this part of the exam. This first exam will be... a written test."

NANI!

thought a good portion of the genins, including Naruto.

"Everyone come up and get a number. That number will be you seat placement for the test," said Ibiki.

The forty-five minute mark arrived, and so far, thirty-two teams were still in the room. Sakura and Sasuke helped out Naruto during the test. Sakura,by using the Hexkugan covered by a henge to read the correct answers and relaying them to Sasuke through Rex. Sasuke and Sakura then used a special function of the Turbo Morphers.(AN: At least for this story.) An LED is on the side of the morpher that faces a Ranger when held up like a communicator. The light only shines bright enough for the person wearing it to see it. The two tapped out a Morse Code sequence on their morphers, sending the answers to Naruto, who memorized the sequence, translated it, and wrote the answers down.

"Alright, shitstains, pencils down," said Ibiki.

"The time has come for the tenth question, but this comes with a bonus rule. It you take the question and you fail, you will never become a chunin."

"NANI!" yelled the remaining teams.

"But don't worry, you can still try next time," smirked Ibiki, "all you have to do is give up and leave this time."

Ibiki watched as six more teams spooked and left the room. He saw the pink-haired Haruno and the Hyuuga girl start to raise their hands. Suddenly Naruto raised his hand, only for it to slam onto the desk.

"If you think you're trying to scare me, it's not working," said Naruto. "My team and I have already been on missions where there was limited intel, and we made it through just fine. This situation is just like those missions. We were given a job, we didn't back down from it, and we saw it through. Just like we will here."

Damn, this kid's better than I thought,

thought Ibiki. _He's a natural leader, that much is obvious with how he runs Turbo Force. Looks like no one else is giving up, so I might as well get this over with._ "Congratulations to everyone remaining, you just past the first exam."

"What about the tenth question?" complained Temari.

"There was no tenth question, or you could say, that situation was the tenth question. Naruto here is right. As a chunin, one is usually given a mission where information is limited, and you must see it through, as it's your job. To not do so is to commit treason," said Ibiki. Just then, a window was crashed in by a ball, which exploded, releasing a banner tied to four kunai that spread out and pinned themselves to the wall behind Ibiki, unfortunately carrying Ibiki with it. This was soon followed by a figure flying through the now smashed window and landing where Ibiki was standing.

"Presenting the sexy and still single second examiner: Mitarashi Anko!" said the figure.

Everyone just stared at her in shock, until Sakura opened her mouth.

"Oh, shit. We are so fucked," she said. Haruno Karin looked at her cousin with so much surprise on her face, you would think her eyes would have popped out of her sockets by now.

"Sakura, what happened to the nice, sweet girl we knew?" asked Naruto.

"She hung around you and Sasuke for too long," she replied.

"26 teams? You're getting soft, Ibiki," said Anko.

"And your timings getting worse," replied her boss. "Besides, Naruto's in this group, and you know what he's like."

"Ah, yes, I see him now. Anyway, I'll cut these teams down to half. Everyone, meet at Training Ground 44 in one hour," said Anko. "If all of you are not there, then your team forfeits. Oh, and Naruto..."

"Yeah, yeah, the front door's already locked," said Naruto. Everyone stared at him. "I live next door, alright? Let's just go."

One hour later, the 26 teams were standing near a large chain-link fence.

"Alright, everyone. This here's Training Ground 44, otherwise known as The Forest of Death," started Anko.

"Or as you call it, home sweet home," said Naruto sarcastically. He barely caught the kunai tossed at him by Anko, who then appeared behind him.

"My, aren't you a loud one. People like you tend to die first," said Anko seductively.

"Actually, I only did that so I could do this," said Naruto, as he pulled her head down to his and touched his lips to hers, inducing a long, passionate kiss. This brought a lot a mixed reactions from everyone else in the area.

The males (minus Suigetsu)all had one thought on their minds; _Lucky Bastard!_ The girls (minus Sakura) had this thought; _Why can't I find a guy like that? _Suigetsu's thought was; _Hn._ (AN: I get the feeling that he's losing brain cells by the day here.) As for Sakura, here's her thought; _Get the hell off my Naruto-kun! Damn, I need to do more praying naked in front of my hidden shrine to Naruto._ (AN: Desperate, much?)

Finally ending the kiss at one minute, 25 seconds, Anko stumbles around a bit, trying to regain her bearings. "Uh... what was I doing again?" she asked.

"Telling us what we're to be doing in the forest," said Shikamaru.

"That's right. Each of you will be given a scroll, one Heaven, or one Earth. The name of the game is to get both scrolls and head to the Tower in the center of the forest. You are not allowed to open the scrolls in the forest," said Anko. "You will have five days to complete this objective."

"But what about food?" cried Chouji.

"There's plenty to hunt and gather in the forest, just make sure you don't get eaten instead," said Anko. "Now, everyone is to fill out the form being handed out. This is to absolve Konoha should anyone die inside. Once the forms are filled out, one person from each team is to bring the forms up to the table and get a scroll and a gate number."

The forms were filled out, the scrolls and gate numbers were handed over, and everything was set.

"Let the second exam... BEGIN!" shouted Anko as the gates were flung open and the teams all charged in.


	6. Chunin Exams Part Two

As soon as Anko said begin Naruto and the other rangers went into the forest of death.

Naruto and the rest of team 7 stop to breath after runing from their gate.

"Naruto what scroll do we have"asked Sasuke.

"We have the Heaven scroll"said Naruto.

"So we need the Earth scroll"said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura we do need the Earth scroll"said Naruto.

"Naruto how teams are in the second part of the exam"asked Sasuke.

"Will Sasuke there are six leave teams,one sand team,one sound team,four rock teams,four cloud teams,four rain teams,three mist teams,and four star teams thats a total of 27 teams"said Naruto.

"Which of the 27 teams are we going after"said Sakura.

"We are going after one of the hidden star teams"said Naruto.

"So team 7 began to run to find one of the star teams for the Earth scroll".

* * *

Meanwhaile at Hokage Tower Sarutobi and the five Joinin senseis look at the cerstal ball at Team Seven to see what they are doing.

"Why did Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura stop running"asked Kakashi.

"Will Kakshi to answer your question Naruto and his team stop because are finding out how many teams are in the second part of the exam"Sarutobi.

"Dad isn't there 27 teams in the exam"asked Asuma.

"Yes there is Asuma"said Sarutobi.

"Naruto said he and his team are after one the Hidden Star Village teams"said Yamato.

"I hope our teams make it to the tempal in five days"said Kurenai.

"Don't worry Kurenai, our teams will make it to the tempal"said Might Guy.

"Kurenai did you forget that we have seven rangers in two of our teams and one on our other teams"said Third Hokage.

"No I did not forget Lord Hokage"said Kurenai.

"good"said The Third Hokage.

Before They contenut to see team 7 in the cerstal ball they hear a noise in the Third's desk.

"Dad what is that noise"asked Asuma.

"That noise is from this devise and the third showed the joinins the communicator in his hand"

"Um Hokage-sama what is that thing in your hand"asked Kakshi.

"This devise Kakashi is a communicator"said Sarutobi.

"What does it do"asked Might Guy.

"This devise lets you talk to other people and it also teleports you to other people"said Sarutobi.

"Really"said the joinins together.

"Hiruzen-san are you there"said a female voice.

"Yes I am here Dimitria"said Sarutobi.

"Oh good I will ask Alpha 10 to teleport you to the command center"said Dimtria thoruth the communicator.

"Um dad who were you talking to thoruth the communicator"asked Asuma.

"Oh that was Naruto's mantor/adpoted mother"said Sarutobi.

"MOTHER"said the joinins.

"Yes Naruto's mother"said Sarutobi.

"Dimtiria can you tell Alpha 10 to teleport me and five of my joinins to the command center"said Sarutobi.

"Of coreset I will tell Alpha 10 to teleport you and your five joinins to the command center and I will like to meet my son's joinin sensei to"said Dimtria thoruth the communicator.

"Everyone looked at Kakashi and Kakashi was nervse to meet Naruto's mother for the first time in his life".

As soon as Dimtria finish talking to The Hokage she told Alpha to teleport him and his ninja to the command center.

* * *

Back to The forset of death

Team 7 was running to find one of the star teams to get the earth scroll but for them one of the star teams found them.

Sasuke senses five shuriken and five kunais heading towrads them.

"Guys move"said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura did move and so did Sasuke as they moved the kunais exploded.

"Wheo that was too close"said Naruto.

"Yeah you are right Naruto"Saukra.

"We almost had you three"said a male voice.

"Don't worry Zin we will get the Heaven scroll"said a female voice.

"I know Yin"said Zin.

"Will you two stop talking and get the scroll"saig another male voice that was mad.

"All right Vins don't need to get mad"said Yin.

Team 7 was behined a tall tree away from their attackers.

"Ok we know that they have a earth scroll"said Naruto.

"How are going to get the earth scroll from them"asked Sasuke.

"Hey I got plan"said Sakura.

"You do"said both boys of team seven.

"Yes I do"said Sakura.

"Ok lets hear it Sakura-Chan"said Naruto.

"Here my plan, Naruto I need you to make a shadow clone to henge into me so you , Sasuke, and the clone to deracted the three star ninja so I can knock them out so we get the earth scroll"said Sakura.

"Sakura thats is a perfect plan"said Sasuke.

"Naruto do agaree thats a perfect plan"said Sasuke.

"Yeah"said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto do one shadow clone"said Sakura.

Naruto cross his hands together and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu"and one shadow clone came to life and that shadow clone henge into Sakura. Naruto,Sasuke,and the henge Sakura went to fight the star team whaile the real Sakura waited for the star ninja to get tired so she could knock them out.

The star ninja are looking for team 7 and all of sudduent they hear someone say"Fire satyle:Grand Fireball Jutsu" and they see a huge fireball caming towards them and they move out of the way just in time because thr fireball burned the trees that were behined them to ashed.

"Whoe"said Yin.

"That was close"said Zin.

"Yeah really close'said Vin.

"Sasuke can't belive that your attack missed them"said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto why don't you use your father's signure attack"said Sasuke.

"Good idea Sasuke"said Naruto.

Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu and two Narutos came to life.

Naruto and his clones put out their hands and together they said "Wind Satyle: Rasengan" and Naruto and his clones ran towards the star genin with the rasengan in their hands. Naruto and one of his clones hit Yin and Zin but Vin got out of the way of the third Naruto's rasengan but didn't react in time when the henge Sakura hit him in the guts. After that the three star genin got up from Narutos and henge Sakuras attacks they were tired and thats when the henge Sakura went up in smoke and the star genin were surpise that they do not see that was a shadow clone using a henge jutsu.

"WHAT"yelled Yin.

"I can't belive that we fell for that"said a surpise Zin.

"Can't belive we were thricked by"said Vin.

"Hey is your last teammate sercaed"said Yin.

"Yeah I bet she so weak that her teammates have fight for her"said Zin.

"Guys I think you should have not do that"said Vin.

"Why" they asked.

"Because I haeded that she gets really mad when people say that she sercaed or weak"said Vin.

But it was to late the star genin felt mass KI towards them and they are really sercaed.

Naruto and Sasuke only have three words that they are thinking _"They are screwed"._

Sakura came out of the treelines and looked the star genin with fire in her eyes. The star genin frosed in place when they looked in her eyes they see a pissoff pink ranger. Sakura ran towards them with chakra cover fists and she kiied them.

Naruto and Sasuke are thinking _"Never pissoff Sakura"._

"That took care of they"said Sakura.

"Sakura I think you went overborad"said Sasuke.

"Ok we have the earth scroll and lets find somewhere to camp for the night"said Naruto.

"Good idea Naruto"said the both of them.

Team 7 went to find camp and tomorrow moning they will go to the tempal.

* * *

Back to the Turbo Command Center where Sarutobi and the five joinin senseis were teleported to.

As soon the teleporting light went away Sarutobi and the five joinins were in the command room of the Turbo Command Center.

"Ah you here Lord Hokage"said a robotic voice.

They turn to see a robot who has a lightining bolt on it's body.

"Who are you"asked Asuma.

"My name is Alpha 10"said the robot.

"Ah Alpha where is Dimitria"asked Sarutobi.

"I am right here Hiruzen-san"said a female voice.

Again they turn to see a woman in her eaily 20's to mid 20's. She wore a white robe and also half of a white face shroud.

"So dad this lady is Naruto's mother"said Asuma.

"Yes son this is Naruto's mother"said Sarutobi.

"Um Dimitria where did you came from"asked Might Guy.

"I came from the planet of Inquiris"said Dimitria.

"Dimitria why you teleported me and my ninjas here to the command center"asked Sarutobi.

"Ah yes the reason why I teleported you and your ninja here is because earth is about invavted by my evil taiw sister"said Dimitria.

"WHAT"said the hokage and the other ninjas.

"Dimitira why is your sister coming to invavted earth"asked Sarutobi.

"Because she was defeaeted by my orangiel turbo team and coming to take over earth a second time"said Dimitira.

"Also I would like to add two more ninjas to Turbo Force"said Dimitria.

The Third Hokage was suripse that Dimitria asked if she could add two more people to Turbo Force.

"Who would you like to add Dimitria"asked Sarutobi.

"I would like Neji and TenTen and they will be the black and white turbo rangers"said Dimitria.

"Um ok"said Sarutobi.

"Before I forget Hokage-sama your old student Orochimaru is going to attack the village"said Dimitria.

"WHAT"yelled Sarutobi.

"When will Orochimaru attack"asked Sarutobi.

"He will attack at the end of the exams"said Dimitria.

"Ok we will perpare for the attack"said Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen-san you may want to tell Naruto and the other rangers about the attack and give Neji and TenTen their morphers after you tell them"said Dimitria.

"Ok I will tell them and give TenTen and Neji their morphers"said Sarutobi.

"Alpha teleport them to the tempal"said Dimitria.

"ok"said Alpha.

So the hokage and the five joinins were teleported to the tempal.

* * *

Back to Forset Of Death

It's day two of the exam.

Team seven woke up in the moning and they began to run toards the tempal.

Team seven were runing for hours and they begining to get tired untill three kunais with exploding tags heading there way and they jumped out of the way before the tags exploded.

"Can't belive I missed them"said a male voice.

"It's all right Zaku"said a female voice.

"You are right Kin"said Zaku.

"Will you two shut the hell up"said a mad male voice.

"Ok Dosu"said both Zaku and Kin.

"ok which one of is Sasuke Uchiha"said Dosu.

"That will be me"said Sasuke between Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh good"said Kin.

"Why do you want with Sasuke"asked Naruto.

"We just want to kill Sasuke"said Zaku.

"Why do you want to kill Sasuke"asked Sakura.

"Because our leader thinks that Sasuke will thuroble in the near future"said Dosu.

"We wouldn't let you three kill Sasuke"said both Naruto and Sakura.

"You three and what power will stop us from killing Sasuke"said Kin.

"With these as Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura showed them their morphers to team Dosu"

"Ready"asked Naruto.

"Ready"said both of them.

"Shift Into Turbo" they said.

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER"said Naruto.

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER"said Sakura.

"PHANTOM TURBO POWER"said Sasuke.

A flash of light came and left them in their ranger forms.

Team Dosu can say two words "Oh Shit".

"Zaku you fight the guy in red"said Dosu.

"Right"said Zaku.

"Dosu you fight the guy in grey"said Kin.

"Right"said Dosu.

"I will fight the girl in pink"said Kin.

Zaku went to attack the red ranger.

Dosu went to attack the phantom ranger.

Kin went to attack the pink ranger.

Meanwhaile Teams Nine,Eight,and Ten met up with each other to headed to the tempal but before they when towards the tempal they heared people fighting northeast from where they to see the fight but when saw team 7 in their ranger forms and the other rangers know that their fellow ragers need help. The other rangers are going to morph.

"Shift Into Turbo"they said.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"said Shikamaru.

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER"said Ino.

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER"said Choji.

"SENTURION TURBO POWER"said Rock Lee.

The four rangers went to help their fellow rangers and said "hold it right there".

Neji and TenTen were about to help the rangers but they got teleported the hokage's office in the tempal.

At the hokage's office

When the light left Neji and TenTen were at the hokage's office.

"Ah Neji and TenTen good that you are here"said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama"said the both of them.

"Um hokage-sama why are me and Neji here if we were about to help the rangers with the sound team"said TenTen.

"Ah that why you are here"said Sarutobi.

"Exused me"said the both of them.

"You said that you were about to help the rangers"asked Sarutobi.

"Yes"they said.

"But not with out theses"said Sarutobi holding the black and white morphers.

"Are theses the morphers that the other rangers have"asked TenTen.

"Yes they are TenTen but they are made just for the both of you"said Sarutobi.

Sarutobi gave Neji the black morpher and gave TenTen the white morpher.

"Um Lord Hokage how do we become rangers"asked Neji.

"Ah just say Shift into turbo and the name of your zord"said Sarutobi.

"Um what is the names of our zords"asked TenTen.

"Neji the name of your zord is Wind Storm and TenTen the name of your zord is Hurricane Storm"said Sarutobi.

"Shift Into Turbo"they said.

"WIND STORM TURBO POWER"said Neji.

"HURRICANE STORM TURBO POWER"said TenTen

In a flash of light they are in their ranger forms.

"Wow"they said.

"To return to your fellow rangers just say back to action"said Sarutobi.

"Back to Action"readilled the black and white rangers.

Back to the forset of death.

When the sound team was about to attack the down rangers untill they heared someone say"stop right there team sound".

"Who said that"said Zaku.

"That would be us"said voices of a male and female.

They turn to see the two new rangers on a tree.

"Who are you two"asked Kin.

"We are the black and white turbo rangers"said the white ranger.

Team 8 and the rangers can olny say the names of the black and white turbo rangers_"Neji and TenTen"_they can only think.

"Two more rangers"said Dosu.

"Turbo red did you know about this"said The turbo pink ranger.

"No I did not turbo pink"said The turbo red ranger.

"No matter we could take them out"said Zaku.

"Ready turbo white"asked Turbo Balck.

"Yeah"said Turbo White.

"Lets take out our weapons"said Turbo Black.

"Right"said Turbo White.

"Turbo Bio-staff"said Turbo Black.

"Turbo Daggers"said Turbo White.

In a flash of black and white light their weapons came.

Turbo black's weapon is a staff that has two silver blades at each end.

Turbo white's weapon are two daggers with white halts and silver blades.

"Turbo white you after the girl whaile I go after the two boys"said Turbo Black.

"Right"said Turbo white.

Soon as team Dosu ran at the turbo black and white with their kunai in hand.

Turbo Black and Turbo white did the same with their weapons.

When the two turbo rangers came colse to team Dosu and they slashed them with their weapons and Team Dosu fell to the ground.

Team eight and the other rangers were suripse that turbo black and turbo white defeted team Dosu with one hit.

"Ok Neji and TenTen is that you guys"said Turbo Red.

Turbo black and turbo white turn to turbo red.

Turbo black and turbo white said "power down".

In a flash of light Neji and Tenten were there.

The other turbo rangers did the same thing.

"Is everyone ok"said Tenten.

"Yeah"they said.

"Guys lets headed towards the temple"said Neji.

So teams Seven,Nine,Eight,and Ten went to the temple.

As the teams reached the temple they went inside and open the scrolls and as they did their senseis apered from the scrolls.

"Ah you guys are here"said Kakashi.

"Sensei what are you guys doing here"asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura we are here to tell you guys good luck in the exam"said Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei"said the members of team seven.

"You guys have three days to relaxs before the preliminaries"said Asuma.

"Preliminarues"asked Team Ten.

"What are the preliminaries"asked Kiba.

"The preliminaries are one vs one rounds"said Kurenai.

"Ok"said Kiba.

"Guys go to your rooms that were giveing to you for the exam."said Might Guy.

"Ok"said the four teams.

So the four genin teams went to their rooms.


End file.
